C'est magique
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Él siempre había tocado la guitarra, desde que era un niño muy pequeño. Lo hacia porque lo disfrutaba demasiado pero la realidad era que nunca imagino que pudiese llegar a hacer algo especial con eso. Hasta que Adrien Agreste llego a su vida y lo hizo cambiar de idea. (Fic dedicado a: @AnyNaradeNoir)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Dedicado a: AnyNaradeNoir (No es nada subido de tono, pero espero que te guste n.n)**

 **(Adrien/Chat Noir y Luka Couffaine)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Luka siempre había tocado la guitarra, desde que era un niño muy pequeño. Su padre nunca lo había aprobado, pero su madre siempre se había esmerado en sonreírle y animarlo con aquella pasión. Diciéndole que no se rindiera jamás y que siguiera haciendo música toda su vida si era lo que realmente deseaba, palabras que repetía con su hermana Juleka.

Sin dudarlo Luka había seguido su consejo, mas como entretenimiento que como un propósito en la vida. Porque él disfrutaba demasiado de tocar la guitarra y para su fortuna lo hacía realmente bien, algo que todos decían y el mismo sabía, pero la realidad era que nunca imagino que pudiese llegar a hacer algo especial con eso.

Hasta que Adrien Agreste llego a su vida y lo hizo cambiar de idea.

El cómo, el donde y el cuándo se desvanecían en su mente, ensombrecidos por la brillantez de la primera vez que escucho al rubio tocar el sintetizador. Porque aún a tanto tiempo tocando juntos, Luka podía seguir sintiendo el aire atrapado en su garganta mientras permanecía de pie frente a él, mirando como los dedos de Adrien volaban a través de las teclas y sintiendo los suyos deslizándose entre las cuerdas.

Porque nunca antes había visto a nadie sentirse tan cómodo con un instrumento y cuando ambos practicaban a solas, ver al rubio en ese estado era algo tan natural, tan sorprendente y maravilloso que no podía evitar beber de su imagen como un hombre perdido en el desierto que encuentra una pequeña fuente de agua.

Era casi como si el teclado formara parte de una extensión del cuerpo de Adrien y la música fuese una expresión de sus propios pensamientos. Así que Luka simplemente no podía decidir si mirar la expresión absorta de Adrien o sus hábiles dedos mientras creaba magia. Porque si, para el joven de alborotados cabellos teñidos de azul aquello...

-Es magia –murmuro Luka, soltando un suspiro maravillado y sonrojándose después al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

No obstante, Adrien lejos de comentar algo solo se limitó a mirarlo antes de sonreírle con un placer tan sincero, que Luka se olvidó de avergonzarse y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras continua tocando.

El tiempo avanzo y ambos chicos siguieron el ritmo con el pie mientras sus instrumentos se complementan y la música continua llenando la habitación de Luka, quien dejándose llevar disfrutaba de los escalofríos que recorrían primero sus brazos y después todo su cuerpo. Intentando ignorar como la guitarra entrelazada comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y sobre todo, completamente seguro de que Adrien podía estar leyendo su mente.

Algo fácil de creer considerando que el joven de ojos verdes aceleraba cuando era necesario, llegando con más fuerza ante sus oídos y moviéndose de manera hipnótica mientras sus dedos continuaban con su labor, consciente del efecto que ambos sentían.

Porque lo dos estaban extasiados por la explosión de sonidos y sentimiento que hacían "click" dentro de sus cuerpos y sin importar que sus bocas no lo admitieran, era una verdad incuestionable.

Y al igual que siempre ocurría, cuando posteriormente la música concluyo Luka noto como aquellos sentimientos tan abrumadores no se desvanecían mientras ambos continúan mirándose y sintiendo el hormigueo debajo de su piel.

Intentando salir de ese poderoso trance, Luka deslizo la correa de la guitarra sobre su cabeza y nervioso noto como Adrien se alejaba del teclado para después acercarse lentamente hasta el sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Tienes razón –comenzó a decir el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole de manera resplandeciente –Es magia –añadió en voz baja, palmeando su hombro cariñosamente y tomando su mochila antes de salir de la habitación –Debo irme. Nos vemos en el próximo ensayo –se despidió a lo lejos, dejando a Luka paralizado hasta que lo sintió salir de su "casa flotante"

Es entonces cuando Luka sonríe de manera encantadora.

Él siempre había tocado la guitarra, desde que era un niño muy pequeño. Lo hacia porque lo disfrutaba demasiado pero la realidad era que nunca imagino que pudiese llegar a hacer algo especial con eso. Hasta que Adrien Agreste llego a su vida y lo hizo cambiar de idea, haciéndole descubrir que juntos podían hacer magia.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Lo escribí en un rato libre mientras escuchaba la canción "You can do Magic" de America , cuando en realidad debería estar escribiendo otras cosas más importantes :"v Triste pero cierto, ¿Porque soy así? ._.**

 **Nada muy especial, no me juzguen demasiado por favor.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
